I'll Never Forget You
by Cyokie Revott
Summary: A really short Oz x Gilbert fic, from Gilbert's point of view after Oz was dragged into the Abyss. Waiting has never bothered him; to him, days, months, even years make no difference. Getting over him was never an option. Forgetting him was never an option.
I was scared the first time I saw you.

You were so loud—so demanding. You didn't make yourself any quieter or more careful, even though it was our first time meeting. You didn't care. When I heard you were going to be my master, I was so scared.

But it was that incident with the flower vase that changed everything. I realized you cared about me. I realized you cared about everyone. I realized that I should be happy I was going to be _your_ servant and nobody else's.

And the next day, things changed even more. I watched you run around the lake with Ada-sama. You two were having such a good time; you were pulling her by her arm, and you were running so fast that she was laughing and squealing with delight. This happened while the sun was setting, and in the sunset, everything looks prettier. Everything was splattered with beauty that day, especially you.

I couldn't help it. I watched you two, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I felt so happy, even though I was looking from a distance, not even participating. I was hypnotized by you that day, and for every day after.

I fell in love with you.

I fell in love with you that day, and I'm still in love with you. There wasn't a day that passed when I was with you that I didn't love you, and there wasn't a day that passed after you were dragged into the Abyss that I didn't love you. I'll love you forever. Of that, I am certain.

Everything I do is to save you. Someday, I'm going to get you out of the Abyss. If it's the last thing I do, I will get you out of there. Break told me to use everything and everyone available to me, and no matter how cruel, that's exactly what I've done. I would do anything to save you, to get you back. I'd do anything to see you again.

Sometimes, people make fun of me for how I feel about you. Usually, they're just teasing, but they don't know how right they are. And I don't care what they say, because no matter what they say, I will always love you. It sounds cliché, I know. We both hate clichés. But I can't help it if my love for you is a cliché.

I have a picture of you that I treasure more than anything else. Nobody else knows I have it—although Break may have suspected—but it's precious to me. It's precious to me because you're precious to me. I don't want to ever forget what you look like. And even though I wouldn't forget, with or without the picture, I want to see those charismatic green eyes, that exuberant smile, someplace else than in my mind.

When I officially became part of the Nightray family, the community of nobles went crazy. I'm not sure why, but all of a sudden, everybody knew who I was. I went from being a servant to a noble in an instant. Most people would be glad for that change. But every day, I wish to go back to being your servant. Social status means nothing to me. You are dearer to me than anything else.

Break always tells me I'm crazy for not taking advantage of my admirers. He means all the women who ask to meet me. I haven't the slightest interest in any of them, and every single time, I reject them. I reject them without giving them a chance. You'd probably punish me for that, but how can I possibly be with one of them when all I can think of is you?

There's something wrong with me, probably. I should be over you by now. I should be living out my life the way I would have any other day. But what is my life without you?

And how did I end up falling for _you?_ You were a noble while I was a servant. I'm male and so were you. I never had a chance at you in the first place. But that never changed anything in my mind. In my mind, no matter how much pain it caused me, I'd always stand beside you. I pledged my loyalty to you several times over; not one word of it was a lie. None of it will ever _become_ a lie.

I'll never forget you—you, my master, my best friend, my love. I don't care how long it takes me. I _will_ get you out of the Abyss. I don't care if I spend my whole life trying to help you escape. I don't care what the rest of them will say. I don't care if this becomes my obsession; it already has. _You're_ my obsession. You have always been my obsession.

I'll never forget you, Oz Vessalius.


End file.
